Deceptions and Lies
by Inukkuro
Summary: Naraku tries to ally himself with the Kyoushu, a hidden tribe of assassins rumored to retain skills from the ancient times.He orders a woman assassin to kill Inu and Sessh. But what happens when she starts to fall for Sesshoumaru? Will she kill him?


**This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Oh, and I'll be doing those pesky disclaimers only ONCE. They just ruin the chapters. So, **_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do own the plot of this story, though, and the OC's. **_

_Summary:_

_Naraku tries to ally himself with the Kyoushu, a hidden tribe of assassins rumored to retain skills from the ancient times. After forging a successful alliance, Naraku has Hakudoshi order an assassin to gain both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's trust, steal the Shikon Jewel Shards and ultimately kill them._

**Chapter I: The Alliance**

The sound of the light footfall was hardly discernible among the other sounds of the forest as autumn filled it with a myriad of other sounds—golden leaves rustled as they fell to the trees, the soft and rhythmic beating of bird's wings as they flew away for the winter. Yet Hakudoshi and his companion Kagura heard it as though it had been a stone dropped to the ground.

"I don't see anything," Kagura muttered as her ruby eyes scanned the forest in search of the source of the noise.

"That's because our quarry is invisible," Hakudoshi said softly.

Kagura lifted her eyebrow at him. "Naraku said that the Kyoushu are a tribe of human assassins," she said. It was not the first time Naraku would have lied to them, though.

"They are," Hakudoshi assured as he, too, scanned the forest. "They are exceptionally skilled—they could become invisible and are very fast "

"Then they can hardly be human," Kagura pointed out as she peered among the falling leaves, hoping to spot their quarry.

"There's nothing supernatural about them except the fact that they have longevity—the result of frolicking with the gods," Hakudoshi said, he whipped out his naginata just in case. "Most of their skills are inborn and the more they train, the more their skills improve. For instance, their becoming invisible is the result of moving which fools the eye."

"It seems that you know much about us already," a feminine voice said. Amidst the falling leaves of gold, yellow and red, the air shimmered and a woman appeared before them. She wore a mask that covered her hair, forehead, mouth and nose so that the only part of her face that they saw were her black and emotionless eyes. She wore the traditional, close fitting, black garb of a ninja and she wore a red scarf tied snugly around her neck. Hakudoshi took note of the dagger and pouch strapped to her side, holding his naginata even tighter and eyeing her wearily.

"You are Otsugi Mariko?" Hakudoshi asked. "Are you the woman sent to be our guide?"

Kagura looked at Hakudoshi and noted that the arrogance seemed to have left his voice. The woman tilted her head and regarded him intently, noting that his scent was similar to the man, Naraku's. The woman with the red eyes also had a similar scent.

"Perhaps," she said. "I will not proceed until you show me that you are Naraku's underlings."

Hakudoshi looked at her with annoyance. Then, from within the sleeve of his haori, he withdrew the dark Shikon Jewel. "Is this proof enough?" he asked Mariko. "I believe Naraku showed this to your leader, didn't he?"

Mariko looked wearily at him. Normally, the Kyoushu never allied themselves with demons. There services were mostly employed by warlords and the like. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Very well, then," she said. "Follow me."

Kagura looked at Hakudoshi with a questioning look in her eyes. He nodded at her and began to follow Mariko through the forest. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the woman's back, wondering if all that Hakudoshi had told her were true. It was hard to believe that humans could do all those things without using sorcery or even bargaining with demons. Indeed, she found it so hard to believe. The hardest thing to believe was that Naraku was looking to allay himself with them and employ their services against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

_As if he didn't have enough underlings already,_ Kagura thought bitterly, thinking herself as one of the many incarnates Naraku had created to do his dirty work.

After some time of walking, they came to the base of a mountain—Mt. Horigi, Kagura recalled. Their guide turned to them. "We must climb the mountain, be sure you can catch up." Kagura noted that there was a look of arrogance in her eyes. _They must be very good, then,_ the wind witch thought wistfully, _to regard demons in this way._

As if Mariko could read her thoughts—she actually read her expression for the Kyoushu had a knack for studying things—she gave her a small mysterious smile. "Do not slow down," she said and quick as a flash, she began to climb the mountain, her speed astonishing Kagura—she was just as fast as Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. They watched as Mariko leapt over jagged boulders with ease and grace.

Hakudoshi frowned and then followed suit, ascending the mountain the same fashion. Kagura noted that he increased his speed, no doubt wanting to show Mariko that he was the faster—something which Hakudoshi was failing at. _Run all you like,_ Kagura thought as she pulled out her feather. She flew above them, following them with her eyes, keeping her attention on them so as to not loose track of them.

Soon, Mariko stopped at a bridge that hovered precariously above a peaceful river. Kagura descended and glanced at the other end of the bridge—there was nothing there. "You couldn't keep up, eh?" Mariko said with amusement as she alighted from her feather. Kagura longed to glare at her for her insolence but thought better of it.

"Are we to cross this bridge?" Kagura asked. "There seems to be nothing on the other side."

"You're right, for once," Hakudoshi muttered.

"Who said anything about crossing?" Mariko inquired. She pointed down at the ravine where the river flowed cheerfully. "No…we are to climb down." She turned to Kagura and smiled—tauntingly. "You may _fly_ down if you wish."

Kagura gave in and glared at her as she took out her feather. Hakudoshi decided to scale the side of the ravine rather than fly. Kagura descended gently into the ravine as she watched as Mariko scaled downwards with the same speed and grace as she had ascended the mountain. Soon enough, they touched down to the banks of the river.

"Come," Mariko said. They walked further upstream where a large wooden loomed into view. The gate had been built into the rocky walls of the ravine. Kagura also noted that there seemed to be nobody guarding them.

"Who are your companions, Mariko?" a voice asked. Kagura's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the air on either side of the gate shimmered and there stood two guards. Both were of middle height and had broad shoulders and very obviously men. They wore the same clothes as Mariko except that they did not wear scarves and they did not wear masks.

"These are the demon Naraku's underlings," Mariko said with some distaste. "They are here to represent him."

One of the guards looked closely at Hakudoshi and Kagura. "Unh," he grunted. "We never used to do dealings with demons before…Naomi's against it as are all the members of the Shirikawa clan."

"Well, it's not for the Shirikawa to decide that, is it?" she asked with a bit of contempt in her voice. "Now, open the gates."

Guards looked at one another then nodded. The gates groaned on their wooden hinges as the slowly swung inward. Kagura and Hakudohi followed Mariko through the village. It slightly resembled the hidden of the taijiya except for the fact that it was larger and much quieter. Indeed, there seemed to be an air mystery around the village, as if secrets were hiding behind every man, child and woman. Hakudoshi noted that some of them looked at them out of the corner of their eyes. And though they appeared to weak and helpless, he knew better. His eyes scanned the area, as Naraku instructed. All the houses were made of wood and had the air of simplicity about them except for three large mansions.

"Why don't you tell us something about the Kyoushu?" Hakudoshi asked their guide as they wove through streets. There were hardly any people and Hakudoshi had a sneaking suspicion that there were others using the road—only they were invisible, not wanting to be seen by him.

"I, and everyone else for that matter, am forbidden to reveal anything about the Kyoushu," Mariko said, not even bothering to look at them.

"If we are making an alliance, then we must know what we are allying ourselves with," Hakudoshi pointed out, patience wearing thin.

Mariko glanced back at them, not quite trusting them. "Then I'll tell you this much," she said. "The entire Kyoushu is made up of three clans—the Ostugi, the Shirikawa and the Yamanagi. Each clan has its own head but the entire village has one leader. The current leader comes from the Otsugi clan."

"Like you," Hakudoshi said.

Mariko nodded. "I have heard you discussing our skills. You are correct about them. The most common skills among us are invisibility and speed, nothing more, nothing less, as well as our knowledge of poison and the use of herbs."

"So those are the only skills you have?" Kagura asked with contempt. _Then Naraku must have made a pitiful choice in forging an alliance with them._

Mariko stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at them. "I said those were the _common_ skills," she said icily as they resumed walking. "The three clans have their own specialty."

"Go on," Hakudoshi said, using his ability to be manipulative.

Mariko, however, saw right through him. "I will speak no more," she said dangerously, her eyes narrowed. "The skills of the clans are legendary and forbidden."

"Then answer me this…Is true that the gods saw favor in your ancestors and gave them the gift of longevity…something you still possess?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagura looked at him, wondering why he was interested in this.

Mariko didn't answer. No outsider was supposed to know that. She made a mental note to tell the head of the Kyoushu about it. Hakudoshi noticed her silence and took it as a yes. He held Kagura back so that Mariko walked ahead of them. "Why did you want to know that?" Kagura whispered.

"It's one of Naraku's plots," Hakudoshi said calmly. "Unfortunately, he wouldn't tell me much except to make an alliance with the Kyoushu, use their services and find out if the story about their long life is true…he's plotting something."

"When is he not?" Kagura asked as they resumed walking at a normal pace in order to catch up with Mariko. She had stopped at one of the larger mansions.

"This is where our leader, Otsugi Shigeyoshi, lives. It is with him that you will talk of this alliance," Mariko said as she led them inside. The place seemed deserted and Hakudoshi knew better than to think it was.

**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why is it that your master wishes to forge an alliance with us?" Otsugi Shigeyoshi asked. He was a man with a lean build, and dark eyes. He looked to be about twenty, but Naraku's incarnates knew better. Hakudoshi was kneeling in front of him, Kagura leaning against the wall. "After all, it is not often that demons seek the alliance of humans."

"Ah," Hakudoshi said. "But you aren't ordinary humans, are you? Someone informs me that you are four hundred and fifty." He smirked at the Kyoushu leader who frowned at him. He had managed to wean that information from Mariko.

Shigeyoshi leaned back and studied Hakudoshi, wondering how much Naraku knew. "Of course, Naraku has already been speaking of this alliance," Shigeyoshi finally said. "We have already agreed to it. We offered him our services but he has not offered us anything in exchange."

"That is why we are here," Hakudoshi said. "Naraku says he can give you protection against the warlords that seek to eradicate the Kyoushu…he can also give you protection from the religious sect who believe that your skills are some form of demonic art."

"How ignorant of them," Shigeyoshi said. "Our skills are not magic."

"Then what is it?" Hakudoshi asked. Naraku had told him to get as much information as was possible.

Shigeyoshi ignored him. "So, you will give us our protection? Amusing, for we can protect ourselves."

"Not well, you can't," Hakudoshi said. "You may have longevity, but you're still human…there are other demons who wish to see the Kyoushu dead."

"Very well," Shigeyoshi said. "I will accept our alliance. As proof of our side of the agreement, tell me what you wish of the Kyoushu."

"One of your assassins," Hakudoshi said. "One who is skilled enough to fool two powerful demons."

Shigeyoshi tilted his head at him. "Demons?" he asked. "None of my assassins has attempted such a thing."

"And I thought the Kyoushu could accomplish any kind of assassination," Hakudoshi said with a slight sneer in his voice. Shigeyoshi didn't show any emotions. He was looking at Hakudoshi with a cold, yet considering look.

"I assure you, they can," he said. "I am merely saying that they have not tried."

"Good," Hakudoshi said, satisfied. "One of your most skilled then."

Shigeyoshi nodded. "You shall have her. If you intend to fool someone, a woman should do the job better than any man." He turned to the maid who knelt on the doorway. "Summon Shirikawa Naomi."

Kagura and Hakudoshi exchanged a look. Wasn't that the one guards were talking about? The one who opposed the alliance? Shigeyoshi saw their doubtful look and said, "She may be young—she is only one hundred—but she is one of the most skilled assassins I command. And she comes from the Shirikawa clan—a highly skilled clan."

Hakudoshi nodded. "Then let's hope she can get the job done."

A few minutes later, the maid returned bringing someone with her. They heard the door slide open and a girl who looked to be about seventeen entered. She had slightly-curly hair that reached down to her waist and was held up in a ponytail; two tendrils of curls hung on either side of her face which was not hidden by a mask. Her bangs parted neatly in the center. Her eyes were beautifully shaped and were such a deep shade of brown that they looked black—black and emotionless. There was a slight tinge of pink beneath her pale complexion. Her kimono, which was black in color and reached a few inches above her knees, was bound by a silver sash and was tied to a ribbon behind her waist and she wore black boots.

"This is Shirikawa Naomi," Shigeyoshi said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Naomi-**

I knelt on the floor the moment the Kyoushu lord said my name. I bowed low, my forehead touching the floor, the scent of wood filling my senses. "Sit up, Naomi," Shigeyoshi commanded. I immediately sat up, my eyes meeting his. I was still angry with him for going through with this alliance with a demon of ill-reputation. And now, I found myself in this demon's employ.

"Our alliance with Naraku is complete," he said. I immediately concealed my anger behind a cold mask that the Kyoushu are taught to hide their emotions behind. "He desires our services for reasons that his underlings will tell you."

He inclined his head to the boy sitting beside him. I knew him to be a demon at once. He was looking at me carefully as if he wanted to make sure that he could tell me apart in a crowd. I inclined my head slightly to them—not enough to show respect.

"She's young," a woman's voice said. I glanced at the right wall. A woman was standing there. I knew her to be a demon too. And like the boy, she was looking at me, though there was contempt in her look. "She won't be able to pull it off, I think."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do not judge what you do not know," I said calmly. It is a trait of the Kyoushu to speak milder and milder as their temper rose, never letting their self-control waver.

The woman cocked her eyebrow at me. She turned her attention to Shigeyoshi. "How sure are you that we can rely on her?" she asked. "I mean…she doesn't look as if she can do it."

A small smile formed on Shigeyoshi's lips while I tried not to let my self-control waver. This woman had immediately found herself on the list of the people that I dreamed of killing. "I think it is best if you tell her what you plan to have her do," he said.

"Show me, first, that you are capable," the boy said, looking me in the eye. "Prove to us that you aren't inexperienced." I could hear something beneath his voice. It was as if he was having me do something to learn something. I glanced quickly at Shigeyoshi to see if he had suspected. If he had, he was hiding it well beneath a wall of ice.

"Well, Naomi?" Shigeyoshi asked. "Show them."

I bowed low then stood up. I turned to the woman leaning against the wall and she, thinking that I would demonstrate my skills on her, took out a fan. I looked her in the eyes. I immediately saw her weakness there—her treacherous nature, her contempt and, curiously, her longing for freedom. I wondered if she was a slave or imprisoned against her will. I didn't have to time to brood. I used her weaknesses against her and stared even more intensely into her eyes and a moment later, I could see her eyelids droop, her body went rigid and she fell to the ground, asleep.

The boy's eyes were widened. I don't think they widened because she looked, though she was only asleep, I think his eyes widened because of what I did. "What did you do?" he inquired. There was no anger in his voice at seeing his companion on the ground, just as I had suspected.

"She is in no way harmed," I said calmly. "She is merely asleep. This is one of the rare skills that the Shirikawa possess."

"Indeed," Shigeyoshi said as he turned to the boy. "The Shirikawa have abilities that rarely surface, even among members of their clan. Naomi is one of those who have been fortunate enough to be born with the Shirikawa skills as well as the common skills. Are you satisfied?"

I hated the tone in Shigeyoshi's voice. It was as if he were advertising me to sell me. "What other skills do you possess?" the boy persisted. I knew it was dangerous to show him all my other skills—Shigeyoshi had been right, I was born with all the rare skills of the Shirikawa and that had to be kept a secret.

"Naomi?" Shigeyoshi prompted.

I nodded. Though I did not want to show this boy, I had to obey the Kyoushu master. I split my image in two. The other was a perfect copy of myself usually used to distract the opponent. This skill took more energy, though.

"Indeed," the boy said as my second image faded away.

"Acute hearing as well, belongs to the Shirikawa," Shigeyoshi said with a hint of pride in his voice. He came from that clan—his mother had been Shirikawa but he had not been born with those abilities.

"I hope treachery belongs to you as well," the boy said.

"Treachery is in everyone," I said, looking pointedly at Shigeyoshi, reminding him that this alliance could be nothing more than treachery.

"And so it is," the boy, I now know his name is Hakudoshi, said. "The service Naraku desires is dangerous…as well as treacherous."

"Go on," I said.

"Naraku has many enemies. However, two of them, a half-demon and a full demon, have recently joined forces, though quite reluctantly. They now travel together. In their midst are Shikon Jewel shards that are difficult to obtain due to their presence. Naraku wishes to have you win their trust, steal the shards and ultimately kill them," the boy said.

I heard of the Shikon no Tama. I loathed it because it only brought suffering to the people connected to it. "Though, you must be careful," Hakudoshi went on. "The two brothers are powerful. The younger one's trust is easy enough to obtain but the elder brother will be harder. He is a demon lord and a daiyoukai at that. And we must warn you—their companions are very powerful; there is a priestess traveling with them who has the ability to sense Shikon Jewel shards so you must be cautious when you attempt to steal them."

I smiled. Finally, a challenge. I had long since been cooped up in the village with nothing to do for the warlords who were once so fond of employing our services to use against once another—be it spying or assassination—had long since stopped warring with one another and my tasks were limited to more menial demands-listening to conversations in brothels, gathering information and the like. And now, a challenge and a task no one else has done before—the assassination of a demon lord. The thought made my smile widen in anticipation.

"Their names?" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Short, but it's only the first chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
